


User Friendly

by StarSongs



Series: For Your Entertainment [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it just isn't elaborated on, only there is a little plot, send help, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongs/pseuds/StarSongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill didn't plan to be nearly fatally wounded by another demon, but then again he didn't plan for everything that came as a result of it either. </p>
<p>Basically 'For Your Entertainment' but from Bill's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	User Friendly

Bill trudged through the forest, leaning on trees for support as he cursed his meatsack for not being able to move faster. He also made sure to send plenty of curses her way, even though he knew she wouldn’t be able to hear them. Or, he hoped she didn’t. She’d done enough damage already, and Bill didn’t want to think about what would happen to him if she found out he wasn’t dead. So he marched on, going as fast as his legs would take him. Which wasn’t very fast. 

After what felt like hours, a familiar silhouette came into view. Bill couldn’t help but grin and did his best to pick up his pace. Finally, he climbed the steps to the porch, trying to ignore the thoughts of failure in the back of his mind. He took a breath and knocked on the door to the Mystery Shack, ignoring the pain that shot down his arm as he did so. A moment later, two familiar faces greeted him. 

“Pine tree. Shooting star. It’s been a while.” Bill had planned to say more, but his body decided it’d had enough and he promptly lost consciousness. 

He woke up a few hours later Bill woke up on a couch that smelled like must and with a new understanding of the word sore. The twins were sat on the floor a few feet away from him, whispering intensely to each other, not noticing that he had woken up. Bill rolled his eyes and began to sit up. It only took a few seconds for him to realize that sitting up wasn’t a good idea right now, as he let out a whimper and fell back onto the couch, effectively breaking up the twin’s conversation. Instantly, Mabel shot up and ran towards the kitchen, returning a moment later with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. Bill raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest, instead asking, “What’s all this about?”

“You’re hurt, Bill. You wouldn’t have come to us if you didn’t need to recover, so we decided to help speed up the process a little.” Mabel replied, shrugging. “If it’s any consolation, Dipper said it was a bad idea.” 

“He’s the smart one.” Bill mumbled, grinning at the uneasy looks the twins shared. These kids were too easy. After a brief moment of awkward silence, Dipper cleared his throat.

“So how did you end up getting this hurt?”

And so began a questioning session that went on for half an hour, at the very least. Bill did his best to answer the twin’s questions with as few details as possible. Before long though, the demon found it hard to even process what the two were asking him, let alone come up with an answer. So he announced, rather abruptly, that he wanted to get some sleep. The twins shared a slightly worried glance, although it was over so quickly Bill almost thought he’d imagined it. Dipper began to say something about setting up the guest bedroom but Mabel cut him off, saying the Bill should sleep in Dipper’s room. This time, the look she sent him wasn’t missed by anyone, and even Bill had to admit she knew how to intimidate when she wanted to. It only took a few seconds for Dipper to give in, muttering something about grabbing some extra blankets. A few minutes later, the two arrived in the attic, blankets in tow. Bill watched as Dipper began to set it up in the corner of the room. He walked over to the man’s bed and sat down, stretching out his legs, doing his best to make it look like he belonged there. 

Once Dipper looked satisfied with the makeshift bed he’d set up, he spun around and nearly jumped out of his skin.

“What are you doing?” Dipper asked. 

The demon grinned at him. “Oh come on Pine Tree, you really aren’t going to make me sleep down there?” Before Dipper could reply, Bill cut him off. “Besides, it would be easier to make sure I didn’t do anything suspicious if I was up here with you.”

Bill watched as Dipper mulled over his words and it took all of his willpower not to burst into hysterics when what he said finally registered. “Oh no, there is no way you’re sleeping with me. Or sleeping on the bed in general. Got it?” 

As was to be expected, Dipper didn’t want to share a bed with a demon, and Bill was too exhausted to bother pressing the issue. Instead, he settled with glaring at Dipper, his eye flashing red just long enough for him to see it before it returned back to its normal gold color. He grinned as wide as he could and put his hands up, slowing getting off of the bed and walking towards the pile of blankets in the corner. 

He heard Dipper climb into bed and, after making sure he wouldn’t suddenly get up and kick him out into another room in the house, Bill closed his eyes. But sleep didn’t come. Bill’s mind was full of far too many worries to sleep yet. He’d made it to the shack, so he was safe. 

Right?

It took Bill a while to fall asleep that night.

Over the next few weeks though, Bill started to get back into the swing of things. He hadn’t gone back into the mindscape, just in case, which meant he couldn’t bother the twins in their sleep. But he found plenty of ways around that. Be it ‘accidentally’ marking prices in the gift shop wrong or leaving dirty socks all over the house, he made sure to find ways to get under the Pine’s twins skin. But it wasn’t long before he realized he wasn’t doing it with malicious intent. If anything, he found himself growing fond of the two as time went on. By the time the two month mark hit, he could tell the two had started to relax around him. Under normal circumstances, he would laugh at their ignorance, but he still didn’t have his full power back, so if he was kicked out, he’d likely be killed within minutes. 

And then there was the strange feeling he got whenever he thought of leaving the twins. He knew one day he’d have to leave the shack and return to his demonic form but, for some reason, whenever he thought of just one day getting up and leaving them, he felt, well, sad. It didn’t take him long to figure out why. He’d always kept an eye on them throughout their years in Gravity Falls because, as he’d once told Dipper, he liked them. 

But that was before he’d even had a chance to grow close to them. Now that he was literally living with them, he found himself growing more and more attached to them, and he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. He would have to return to his demonic form eventually, as much as he hated to admit it. He’d grown so used to being around the two, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to go back to just watching them from afar. 

It was around the time he started thinking about the inevitability of his leaving that he realized why he was so distressed about having to eventually leave the twins. Mabel, he knew he’d miss just for her erratic nature and never-ending supply of glitter. But Dipper was a different story. Bill had always had a fondness for him, but it wasn’t until he started living with him that this fondness started to grow. 

He’d had feelings for a mortal before, so it wasn’t exactly new territory for Bill. However, seeing as the last time he’d fallen for someone was around 3,000 years ago, he’d forgotten exactly what it felt like. 

At first, the only sign he was developing feelings for Dipper was the occasional pang of jealousy he felt whenever she saw the man being friendly with one of the customers in the gift shop, or when he came back from the store talking about how the cashier had been hitting on him. Apparently, Bill wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was, because it wasn’t long before Mabel started teasing him about it, no matter how much he insisted it wasn’t jealousy. It was just a bit of friendly possessiveness. Totally normal for demons. It wasn’t long though before he found himself just staring at Dipper, almost as if he was trying to imprint a picture of the man into his mind. He was quick to master the art of pretending he was looking at something behind Dipper whenever he was caught. He tried to make some sort of excuse about sizing up his prey, or just trying to figure out if Dipper trusted him, but the fluttering in his stomach whenever Dipper walked into the room told a different story. 

He only tried to fight it for a few days, but that seemed to only make his feelings grow stronger. So, he gave up, deciding that if Dipper did look a little more kissable lately or that he’d been the subject of less than appropriate fantasies, he may as well just accept it and hope the feelings went away. Of course, this wasn’t too likely, seeing as, in his past experiences, it took a few centuries to get over someone he’d fallen for. In fact, he’d had feelings for the last person he’d called a lover for nearly five centuries after they died. 

So, although he knew his feelings were most likely unrequited, he may as well make the best lf them. He made sure to be just a little more touchy-feely than usual, adding in a few winks or suggestive comments when he could. Dippers reactions to them were just delightful and, at least for the time being, Bill didn’t mind that he was just digging himself a deeper grave. Nothing would ever come of it, so why not have some fun in the meantime? 

That changed the day he found Dipper’s old diary.

Dipper had just gotten into the shower and, by now, Bill knew he liked long showers. Fortunately for Bill, this gave him some time to snoop around his room. Dipper had plenty of suspiciously locked boxes in his room and Bill had learned to pick locks a long time ago, so it was almost too easy to peek into Dipper’s weird personal biz. For the most part, it was just research notes or old school photos (which always amused Bill), and so far, Dipper hadn’t suspected anything. 

So Bill paced around the room, searching for something he hadn’t explored yet. After a few minutes, he’d found a box hidden deep in the back of Dipper’s closet. It looked like it was at least ten years old and probably had something amusing in it. He made short work of the padlock keeping it closed and opened it to find a couple of pictures and a journal with a sticker that said ‘keep out`’ on the front. Bill grinned and picked up the book, figuring if Dipper took the time to put a sticker on the front of the book, it was worth the read. What he found though wasn’t as amusing as he assumed it would be.

At first, it was just a classic story of a boy finding out he may not be as straight as he thought he was, and Bill couldn’t help but get a little hopeful at that. But as the book went on, the story got darker. Dipper had accidentally outed himself and to say it wasn’t taken well would be the understatement of the century. Bill glared down at the pages as he read, making sure to take note of the names of the kids who bullied Dipper to give them a taste of their own medicine. 

Part of Bill wanted to put the book away, simply because he really wasn’t in a ‘swear vengeance on you’re whole family’ mood that day, but another, bigger part of him told him to keep reading, although he wasn’t entirely sure why. Regardless, he wound up finding himself lost in the pages of the diary, torn between feeling sorry for Dipper and plotting revenge on the people who hurt him. In fact, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he only looked up when the door to the room opened. One look at Dipper’s face told Bill that it was too late to pretend he hadn’t actually read any of the diary, so he was faced with a dilemma. On the one hand, he could try to sympathize with Dipper and hope he wouldn’t hate him, but something told him that would only make Dipper feel worse about the whole situation. So instead, he put on his widest grin and held up the book.

“Who knew you had such a colorful history, Pine Tree?”

Bill expected Dipper to take the book from him. What he didn’t expect, though, was the punch that followed. Without even waiting for an explanation, he sprung up and delivered a blow of his own, because no one hits Bill fucking Cipher without coming away with a few injuries. After that, one punch turned into another and, before he knew what was happening, they were fighting. Apparently Dipper had gotten stronger over the years, because his hits actually hurt. It wasn’t a long fight and was over after a couple of minutes when Bill found himself backed up against a wall, Dipper’s fist raised and aimed at his face. The demon prepared to dodge until he saw the other man’s eyes dart down to his lips. He felt an all too familiar fluttering in his stomach as Dipper licked his lips, but he covered it up with a quick smirk. For what felt like hours the two stood like that, Dipper with his fist slowly lowering and Bill against the wall, waiting to see what would happen. Finally, Dipper lowered his fist completely and hissed out a “fuck it” before crashing his lips into Bill’s. He was only surprised for a second before kissing Dipper back with as much energy as he could muster. He would let Dipper lead simply because he hadn’t kissed anyone like this in a long, long time but that wasn’t his style. He moved his arms up from the wall, beginning to wrap them around Dipper’s neck. Before he could, Dipper grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head against the wall. 

So that’s how it was going to be.

Bill kissed him as hard as he could, grinding his hips against Dipper’s, the other man repeating the action. Bill moaned into Dipper’s mouth, feeling himself begin to get hard. Dipper abruptly pulled away from his lips and the demon began to protest until he felt teeth on his neck. A shiver went down his spine as Dipper left a trail of kisses and bites down the bit of neck that was visible, swearing at the collar of the shirt that was blocking the rest of Bill’s neck. Dipper began to work at the buttons with one hand, the other still pinning Bill’s arms to the wall. The demon pulled one arm away and tugged at the waistband of Dipper’s sweatpants, managing to pull them down while Dipper fumbled with his shirt. As Dipper worked, Bill ducked his head down and captured the man’s lips in his own, grinding their hips together again. 

A few minutes of fumbling with clothes later, the two found themselves naked with the exception of the button up still on Bill. He could see Dipper’s frustration at the piece of cloth but honestly, Bill had had enough of the foreplay. Pushing down on Dipper’s shoulders, he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, moaning as their bare members rubbed together. Dipper went back to biting at his neck and collarbone, although now his hand was trailing down Bill’s stomach, landing at the base of his cock. He gave it a few slow strokes before wrapping his hand fully around it and giving several stronger tugs, and holy hell did it feel good. Bill was writhing against the wall as Dipper tugged at his cock and he honestly didn’t care that he was being loud, and the splinters poking into his back through his shirt barely registered. 

Finally, Bill had truly had enough and rested his head on Dipper’s shoulder. “Just fuck me already.” He hissed, and it seemed that Dipper was more than happy to oblige. It wasn’t even half a minute later when Bill felt a finger press into his entrance. He let out a small gasp, taking a second to get used to the feeling before telling Dipper to keep going. The first finger was joined by a second, and then by a third. They moved around a bit, stretching him out as best as they could. Suddenly, the fingers were gone, but before Bill could say anything, he felt the tip of Dipper’s cock press against him. 

“Ready?” Dipper asked, and all Bill could do was nod. There was a moment of hesitation, but it was very short lived, and after an awkward thrust, Dipper was inside him. There was another pause for both of them to get used to the sensation, but Bill had had enough of these pauses. He rolled his hips forward, letting out a small moan as he did so. Dipper seemed to get the cue and started to move. At first, it was a little awkward and, in all honestly, kind of uncomfortable, but Dipper adjusted his hips a little and, when he thrust again, he hit something inside of Bill that made him see stars. He let out a loud moan and panted out, “Pine Tree, I don’t know what the fuck you did, but do it again.”

Dipper did as he was told, hitting the same spot over and over again. At the same time, the brunette moved a hand down to Bill’s cock and began stroking it again. Bill let out a stream of swears in every language he knew, earthy or no, and dug his nails into Dipper’s back hard enough to draw blood. He began to leak precum and, if the noises the other man was making were any indication, he was in a similar situation. The two began to pick up the pace, until Dipper was practically slamming into him with each thrust. Bill moaned and writhed against the wall when he felt a tightness in the pit of his stomach. He threw his head back and moaned Dipper’s name as he came. Dipper gave a couple more quick thrusts before he came as well, biting down on Bill’s neck as he did so. 

Dipper pulled out of Bill and the two stood there for a minute, Bill’s legs still wrapped around Dipper’s waist. For a moment, the two just stared at each other, but it wasn’t long before realization hit them both. 

“Well that was…unexpected.” Was all Bill could say, and Dipper burst into laughter. 

So began their ‘relationship’. During the day, nothing really changed, but at least twice a week, they would wind up fucking in some way or another. As far as he could tell, nothing else had changed between he and Dipper. He still went about his day under the assumption that Dipper’s feelings towards him were strictly platonic, if not a little lust-driven, with no room for romantic feelings towards the demon.

And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Everything came to a head one day three months later. He’d just finished, for lack of a better phrase, sucking Dipper off and pulled himself up to the pillows, resting his head on one. Dipper rolled over, laying his head on Bill’s chest. The demon smirked and looked at the brunette, expecting him to be looking at him with a similar expression. However, Dipper seemed to be lost in thought. He looked unhappy. Bill sat up and Dipper let out a surprised noise as his head fell onto Bill’s lap. 

“Pine Tree?” he asked, and Dipper sat up next to him. Dipper bit his lip and did his best to avoid looking at Bill. Finally, he sighed and looked the demon straight in the eyes. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Bill sucked in a breath. That question was never a good conversation starter. 

“You just did.” Bill replied with a grin, trying his best to cover up his nervousness. 

“Shut up, man. I’m being serious.” Dipper shoved him and, after a moment, Bill nodded, telling Dipper to talk. “Alright. I guess, just, why are you doing this? I mean, you’ve probably been healed or at least strong enough to go back out there but you’re here and, well, doing this. You’re a demon and you’re spending your time…” Dipper trailed off, quickly getting back to his original point. “I guess what I’m saying is there’s gotta be a reason you decided I was worth your time, and I just wanna know why.” He paused again and took a deep breath. “Do you…love me?”

Well, shit.

Bill wanted so badly to be completely honest and tell Dipper everything, but he couldn’t do that. It would only end in heartbreak if anything serious came of this. So Bill put on a grin, but could tell that it didn’t look as real as he hoped it would. 

“Pine Tree, I’m a demon. We don’t really do the whole human emotion thing. Now, what we do feel are sins. You know, pride, envy, wrath, sloth, lust, all that jazz. That last one, well, I feel plenty of that towards you.” As if to emphasize that point, Bill snaked a hand around Dipper’s waist and pulled him closer. 

It wasn’t necessarily a lie. Everything he said about demons was completely true, but he’d also been in a meatsack for a long time. One of the side effects of living in a human vessel was having to deal with all of the emotions that come with humanity. And once a demon takes human form, they never really shed the human emotions that came with it, even after returning to their demonic state. So it wasn’t a lie. He was just omitting some facts. 

“Why do you ask?”

Dipper looked down and shrugged. “Just wondering.” 

Bill chuckled, although there was no humor in it. “Get to sleep, Pine Tree.”

Dipper laid down after Bill did, resting his head on the demon’s chest again. Bill evened out his breath, doing his best to look like he was asleep. Once he was sure Dipper was asleep, he let out a sigh and looked down at him, running his fingers through the soft brown curls on Dipper’s head. He sighed again, shaking his head. After a moment’s hesitation, Bill leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Dipper’s head. “I love you,” he mumbled into Dipper’s curls before resting his head on the pillow again, slowly falling asleep.

And if he heard Dipper whisper “I love you too” just as he was falling asleep, well, he didn’t mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW this took forever to write. 
> 
> Anyway, if you haven't read For Your Entertainment, you should. It's basically this but from Dipper's POV. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO  
> *ASEXUAL SCREAMING IN THE DISTANCE* I don't know how sex with dicks works, please forgive me.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated!  
> Have a lovely day~


End file.
